The invention relates to a bow-type continuous casting plant comprising a strand bending arrangement arranged below the mould, and a circular-arc guide for the strand following thereupon and including oppositely arranged supporting roller ways, wherein the bending arrangement includes two oppositely arranged bow-structure parts carrying bending and supporting rollers each and being supported on each other, the distance of the supporting roller ways of the circular-arc guide being variable in accordance with a strand cross section to be adjusted.
In a continuous casting plant of this type, the adjustment of the distance of the oppositely arranged roller ways usually is carried out by a parallel displacement of one of the roller ways. If, for instance, the roller ways of the bending zone and the circular-arc guide, located on the bow inner side one after the other, are displaced inwardly, i.e., towards the center of curvature, for the purpose of increasing the strand thickness, the rollers that are arranged at the ends of these roller ways directed to each other will approach each other. In order to prevent these rollers from colliding, it is necessary--with the roller ways adjusted to the smallest thickness possible--to provide an unreasonably great roller distance between the neighbouring end rollers of the bending arrangement and the circular-arc guide. If this is unacceptable due to, for example, undue bulging of the strand skin, it becomes necessary to displace one of the roller ways, in addition to the parallel displacement of the two adjacent roller ways, also in the axial direction of the strand guide way, so that the distance of the neighbouring end rollers of these roller ways remains approximately the same for different strand thicknesses. This is a cumbersome operation to carry out, and necessitates constructional elements that are provided especially for this purpose, rendering the plant more expensive, complicating resetting and constituting an additional source of errors of the continuous casting plant. In particular with a large displacement range, as is required in modern continuous casting plants for slabs and for circular-arc guides designed in one piece--these extend almost over a quarter circle--the above-mentioned difficulties are particularly eminent.